Tobi Maëlstrom
Tobi Maëlstrom is a character made by Hibiko on Fanfiction.net and resides in the Soul Eater universe. Appearance He is a rather tall young man with medium brown hair with deep blue eyes covered by glasses. He also seems to have three freckles on his face. Mission/Shibusen Clothing He wears a white shirt covered with a uniform-like dark blue jacket with a tie underneath along with black pants and shoes. Casual Clothing He wears a black shirt with blue jeans along with white running shoes. He also often likes having his red headphones around his neck, even when he isn't listening to music. To be fair said, it is quite different from his school attire. Personality He is a relaxed young man who often likes to sit and watch the wall then to go socialising with people. In fact, before he even entered DWMA, he was a video game addict. In fact, he was one of the best FPS players, having very fast reflexes on the Net. Although he is a bit lazy, he'll do any kind deeds for people and his friendly enough to have a good chat with him. He thinks a lot during classes, which often leads to barely not listen, but incredibly being able to remember everything the teacher said with only bribes of conversation. His addiction to video games and book reading also gave him an incredible habit of passing in very notes easily and also having a very strong imagination, which is perfect for his soul wavelength since he is able to control it perfectly during reading and fighting. Biography Tobi was once a normal video game addict boy that often spent more time in front of a screen than a human face. Him being an orphan from unknown parents, his uncle adopted him and kept him in watch since then. After having noticed the incredible skills of Tobi in video games, his uncle gave him a airsoft pistol that was lying on the ground and he pointed at a target on the wall that was installed for toy darts. Tobi shot right in the middle of the target without even looking, his eyes still on his screen. His uncle smirked at the results and showed to him his collection of guns and slashing weapons like swords and knives. After three months of training, Tobi was already ready to be acknowledged by the DWMA. Abilities Incredible Reflexes: Tobi has incredible aim and reflexes, which gives him enough speed to dodge a bullet, but unfortunately not to run. Gun Mastery: Tobi has an ultimate mastery on any bullet-type weaponry, which can go from guns to cannons. This may be an explanation as to why he is able to use Claire perfectly in combat even without training and that their Soul Wavelenghts are a perfect match. Relationships Claire Akane (To Be Completed) Trivia *Despite being a Meister, Tobi does not possess any signs of Meister Powers such as Soul Perception, Soul Menace or Senrigan because of his lack of training in his Soul Wavelength. Category:Character Category:Male Category:SE Character Category:Meister